Index
Cant find what your looking for? here is a list with all the Imperion Wiki pages. A AEC energy(*) Account preferences(*) Actions(*) Address book(*) All buildings(*) All research areas(*) All ships(*) Asteroids(*) Attacking(*) Attacks and raids(*) B Beginner's protection(*) Beginner's protection and vacation mode(*) Bionic Missile(*) Board / IRC Abbreviations and Definition(*) Board and IRC(*) Bombing(*) Bottom(*) Building stability(*) Buildings(*) C Calculation of distances(*) Can I lose my planet?(*) Canceling actions(*) Cargo capacity(*) Cargo capacity (Military) Cargo capicity(*) Changelog(*) Charge capicity(*) ChatZilla(*) Chronicle(*) Civil aeronautics Civil charge capicity(*) Civil deuterium consumption Civil propulsion technology Civilian Space Travel(*) Colloquy(*) Colonizing planets(*) Comets(*) Composing messages(*) Concealment capacity(*) D Daily(*) Debris fields(*) Defense system(*) Defensive works(*) Deletion of inactive accounts(*) Description and Duartion(*) Description and duration(*) Description of IRC commands(*) Deuterium consumption(*) Dictionary(*) E Energy(*) Energy production(*) Energy scarcity(*) Energy scarcity and counter-measures(*) Engineering(*) Expansion(*) Expansion studies(*) F FAQ Overview(*) Farming(*) Firmness of buildings Fleet supply(*) ForumIRC Fuel consumption(*) Fusion power(*) Fusion power plant G Galaxy(*) Game admin Geological exploration(*) Getting farmed(*) H Harvesting Hour Production How Harvesting Works How can I defend my planet? How can I rename my planets? How can I report a potential rule violation? How do I build ships?(*) How do I increase my population? How does the battle system work?(*) How does the vacation mode work How does the vacation mode work? How to log in / create an account Hydro power(*) I IRC IRC client description and installation Imperion Team Imperion board Initial aid(*) Interceptor Missiles Interface(*) Invading other planets(*) J No entry K Key(*) L League FAQ(*) Luminaries FAQ(*) M MIRC MIRC extended Main Page(*) Menu bar(*) Messages(*) Military Space Travel(*) Military aeronautics Miranda Missiles(*) N Navigation(*) Newcomers O No entry P Planet surface(*) Planetary defense(*) Planetary defense shield technology Premium FAQ(*) Propulsion technology(*) Q Qi(*) Qi-Unit utilization(*) R Recycler Recycling(*) Repair quota(*) Reports(*) Research Energy(*) Research overview(*) Resources(*) Rules(*) S Servers(*) Shield Technology(*) Ships(*) Sitemap Smilies Solar power(*) Species Overview(*) Spying techniques(*) Statistics(*) Storage capacity(*) Strategy Guide(*) Support T Tank Capacity(*) Tech trees(*) Techtree Terrans(*) Techtree Titanen Techtree Titans(*) Techtree Xen(*) Teleportation(*) Terraforming Terran(*) Terran AEC(*) Terran Arms factory(*) Terran Attack Missile 1(*) Terran Attack Missile 2(*) Terran Attack Missile 3(*) Terran Attack Missile 4(*) Terran Battleship(*) Terran Bionic Blast(*) Terran Bionic Missile(*) Terran Bomber(*) Terran Building yard(*) Terran Civilian shipyard(*) Terran Colonization center(*) Terran Crystal grinder(*) Terran Crystal mine(*) Terran Crystal stockyard(*) Terran Defense(*) Terran Destroyer(*) Terran Deuterium filter(*) Terran Deuterium rig(*) Terran Deuterium stockyard(*) Terran Drop Ship(*) Terran Embassy(*) Terran Fighter(*) Terran Fleet base(*) Terran Furnace(*) Terran Fusion power plant(*) Terran Hangar(*) Terran Heavy Cruiser(*) Terran Hydro power plant(*) Terran Impulse scanner(*) Terran Interceptor Missile 1(*) Terran Interceptor Missile 2(*) Terran Large Recycler(*) Terran Large Tansporter(*) Terran Large Transporter(*) Terran Metal mine(*) Terran Metal stockyard(*) Terran Missiles(*) Terran Probe(*) Terran Pulsar(*) Terran Recycler(*) Terran Recycling yard(*) Terran Research lab(*) Terran Resource cache(*) Terran Robot factory(*) Terran Rocket silo(*) Terran Shipyard(*) Terran Small Recycler(*) Terran Small Transporter(*) Terran Solar power plant(*) Terran Tanker(*) Terran Trade center(*) Terran Transporter Terran Wind farm(*) Terran background information(*) Terran bionic missile(*) Terran buildings(*) Terran defense missile 1(*) Terran defense missile 2(*) Terran defense system(*) Terran flak battery(*) Terran gauss gun(*) Terran interceptor missile 1(*) Terran interceptor missile 2(*) Terran interval artillery(*) Terran pulse laser(*) Terran ships(*) Terran tachyon emitter(*) Terran tech tree(*) Terrans(*) Thermal power(*) Tips and Tricks(*) Titan(*) Titan AEC(*) Titan Arms factory(*) Titan Boson accelerator(*) Titan Building yard(*) [Carrier(*)] Titan Civilian shipyard(*) Titan Corsair(*) Titan Crystal grinder(*) Titan Crystal mine(*) Titan Crystal stockyard(*) Titan Delphi(*) Titan Dimension modulator(*) Titan Disruptor(*) Titan Drop Ship(*) Titan Embassy(*) Titan Energy accumulator(*) Titan Fleet base(*) Titan Furnace(*) Titan Fusion power plant(*) Titan Hydro power plant(*) Titan Injector(*) Titan Jammer(*) Titan Large Transporter(*) Titan Masterblaster(*) Titan Metal mine(*) Titan Metal stockyard(*) Titan Nanoblade(*) Titan Observer(*) Titan Phoenix(*) Titan Protector(*) Titan Recycler(*) Titan Research lab(*) Titan Resource cache(*) Titan Robot factory(*) Titan Scan link system(*) Titan Scout(*) Titan Shield Generator(*) Titan Shipyard(*) Titan Small Transporter(*) Titan Solar power plant(*) Titan Stealth generator(*) Titan Subspace cache(*) Titan Teleporter(*) Titan Terminator(*) Titan Transmitter(*) Titan Transportal(*) Titan Tritium filter(*) Titan Tritium platform(*) Titan Tritium stockyard(*) Titan Wind farm(*) Titan background information(*) Titan buildings(*) Titan defense system(*) Titan ships(*) Titan tech tree Titans Top(*) Trade(*) Trade technology(*) Trading(*) U Units V No entry W What is Imperion(*) Which species should I choose?(*) Why do I lose troops attacking an empty planet?(*) Why do I only see own casualties in a battle report?(*) Why do my ships raid so few resources?(*) Wind energy(*) Wind power(*) Wormhole physics(*) X Xen(*) Xen AEC(*) Xen Acidor(*) Xen Arms factory(*) Xen Attack Missile 1(*) Xen Attack Missile 2(*) Xen Attack Missile 3(*) Xen Attack Missile 4(*) Xen Bioreactor(*) Xen Bomber(*) Xen Brain(*) Xen Building yard(*) Xen Crystal grinder(*) Xen Crystal mine(*) Xen Defense(*) Xen Deuterium filter(*) Xen Deuterium rig(*) Xen Deuterium stockyard(*) Xen Development center(*) Xen Drop Ship(*) Xen Embassy(*) Xen Fleet base(*) Xen Furnace(*) Xen Fusion power plant(*) Xen General stockyard(*) Xen Interceptor Missile 1(*) Xen Interceptor Missile 2(*) Xen Kalmanar(*) Xen Large shipyard(*) Xen Macid(*) Xen Maxtron(*) Xen Metal mine(*) Xen Missiles(*) Xen Mother Ship(*) Xen Mylon(*) Xen Octopon(*) Xen Paratec(*) Xen Photosynthesis power plant(*) Xen Psikon(*) Xen Resource cache(*) Xen Rocket silo(*) Xen Small shipyard(*) Xen Sporok(*) Xen Suikon(*) Xen Thermal power plant(*) Xen Trade center(*) Xen Wind farm(*) Xen Xnair(*) Xen Zek(*) Xen Zek cave(*) Xen Zekkon(*) Xen Zuikon(*) Xen background information(*) Xen buildings(*) Xen defense missile 1(*) Xen defense missile 2(*) Xen defense system(*) Xen features(*) Xen ships(*) Xen tech tree(*) Y No entry Z No entry